Joyeux Noël !
by marion1098
Summary: Un petit OS sur le Noël du chapeau de paille , qui offre un cadeau assez spéciale à Ace ... Désolé pour le "résumé" -si on peut appeler la phrase un résumé ... Mais lisez, vous ne serez pas déçu ;)- Désolé pour l'orthographe T.T /YAOI LEMON / LuffAce !


Voili Voilou ! Voici pour vous un petit OS pour Noël -oui je sais , c'est passé x)-

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Aujourd'hui est un jour très spéciale pour tout l'équipage : c'est Noël !

Chacun participe activement à la réalisation de la fête du soir .

En effet , un énorme banquet est organisé, avec comme invité le frère adoré de Luffy.

La matinée passa extrêmement vite, le pont fut prêt vers deux heures de l'après midi, ce qui laissait du temps aux mugiwara pour préparer les célèbres cadeaux de Noël.

«Bien , nous allons faire un père noël secret ! Ça reviendra beaucoup moins cher ! ,cria Nami .

Très bien , mettez vous tous en ligne , et tirez un papier. »

Voilà les résultats de ce tirage :

Nami doit offrir un cadeau à Chopper

Robin un a Franky

Chopper a Brook

Sanji a Zoro … Ce qui l'enchantait …

Zoro a Usopp

Usopp a Nami

Brook a Robin

Franky a Sanji .

Luffy s'est auto-pioché …

« C'est pas vrai … Bon et bah , Luffy … Offres un cadeau à qui tu veux … ,soupira la navigatrice .

-Ah ! Trop bien!Je vais chercher le plus beau cadeau du monde ! Et je vais l'offrir à la personne que j'aime le plus ! Ace , si vous n'aviez pas compris !»

Luffy prit deux grosses poignées de berrys et parti en courant, laissant la rousse plus qu'en colère …

Il parcourut la ville de fond-en-comble pour trouver LE cadeau.

Mais il ne trouva rien « à la hauteur de son amour ».

Le chapeau de paille rentra l'air dépité .

«Luffy, tu n'as rien acheté ? ,questionna Robin.

-Rien n'était beau …

-Tu sais, peut importe ce que tu offres à Ace. Il sera heureux. ,lui sourit-elle .

-Tu as raison !

_Vlaaaan_ . Une main venait de percuter la tête du chapeau de paille.

-MON ARGENT ! ,hurla la navigatrice .

-Tiens tiens ! ,donna en vitesse Luffy, craignant pour sa vie.

Une fois la furie partie , Luffy reprit :

-Et voilà … Là c'est fini … J'peux rien avoir …

-Vas sur la plage . ,lui conseilla la gentille Robin .

-Shishishishi ! J'y vais de ce pas ! »

Il faisait frais et la neige commençait à tomber .

Petit à petit , le monde devenait blanc .

Luffy ne put s'empêcher de construire un bonhomme de neige …

Il rentra encore une fois les mains vides. Mais dit qu'il avait trouvé son cadeau...

«Hé ho ! ,Ace venait de monter sur le pont .

Luffy courut dans ses bras .

-Ah ! Ça fait du bien de te voir entier , p'tit frère ! ,lui dit-il .

-Ace ! T'es vachement en avance !

-Ça te fais pas plaisir, je peux repartir …

-Non non ! Je vais me changer , j'arrive ! »

Ace s'assit et contempla le décor.

Au centre du bateau , il y avait un énorme sapin , au moins trois mètres . Avec des guirlandes et des boules rouge et jaune .

Devant ce majestueux conifère une longue table, où Sanji commençait à installer la nourriture et le saké.

Sur les remparts du navire, des centaines de bougies .

L'admiration du poing ardent fut interrompue par l'arrivée des mugiwara.

Robin portait une longue robe jaune brillante , ses cheveux légèrement bouclés sur le bout.

Nami était vêtue d'une robe aussi longue que celle de l'archéologue mais en rouge , et ses cheveux étaient lisses.

Quand aux autres membres, ils avaient mis un smoking . Sauf Franky, qui ne portait que la veste du costume et Zoro qui était en kimono .

« La classe petit frère !

-Shishishi ! T'as vu ça ! »

Tous s'assirent et commencèrent le repas .

Luffy, Ace et Usopp engloutirent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient .

« Même pour Noël, il ne peuvent se tenir convenablement … ,soupira Nami

-Haha … Laissons-les manger , après tout c'est Noël … ,riait Robin .

-Yohohoho ! ,Brook saisit son violon et joua une chanson d'anniversaire, car c'est peut-être Noël, mais c'est avant tout l'anniversaire de Chopper !

Tout le monde chanta en l'honneur du petit médecin qui rougissait de plus en plus .

Une fois le dîner et les chansons terminés , il était l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux :

« Joyeux Noël et anniversaire ! ,s'écria la navigatrice en tendant un gros paquet au rêne.

-Merci ! ,répondit-il en arrachant le papier cadeau : à l'intérieur une cinquantaines de flacons contenants des herbes médicinales . Ouaaaaaaaaa ! C'est super ! , s'exclama Chopper tout content .

-Tiens Franky-san ! , sourit Robin .

-Merci ! SUPER ! Des bouteilles de cola et … Un kit d'amélioration pour le Sunny ! Tu viens de faire un homme heureux !

-Bon … C'est moi ton père noël … ,soupira Sanji .

-Super … dit ironiquement Zoro mais il changea d'avis lorsqu'il vit le cadeau : De nouveaux altères encore plus lourds que les anciens, Tu m'impressionnes cuisto' ! Merci … D'ailleurs, voilà pour toi Usopp !

-Ouah!qu'est ce que ça peut bien être … Des nouveaux … Mais c'est quoi ?

-Et bah c'est un nouveau lance machin ! … Idiot … ,répondit le vert.

Pendant que les autres membres de l'équipage découvraient qui était leur père noël , Luffy tira Ace en dehors du bateau .

« Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Shishishishi ! Tu vas voir … C'est pour ta surprise .

-Quelle surprise ? De quoi tu parles ?

Après un bon quart d'heure de marche , les deux frères arrivèrent sur un lieu qui paraissait inhabité .

Une table était disposé avec deux chaises et des bougies .

« On va s'asseoir ? ,demanda le plus jeune.

-Euh , ouais … répondit Ace étonné .

Quand ils furent installés , Luffy donna un bon morceau de viande à son frère .

« Oua ! C'est rare que tu partages …

-Si t'en veux pas , j'la reprend …

-Non ça va aller … ,sourit Ace se souvenant de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt ..

Après un deuxième repas, Luffy sortit de sa veste une boîte :

« Voilà ton vrai cadeau . C'est pas beaucoup … Mais Nami m'a reprit mon argent qui était son argent … Enfin une histoire sans fin … »

Ace l'ouvrit avec précaution .

A l'intérieur, une photo représentant les trois frères ensembles … Et un mot derrière « Pour Ace, rappelle toi de ces moments merveilleux qu'on a passé ensembles . Et n'oublie pas ton petit frère adoré , il t'aime beaaaaaaaucoup d'ailleurs ! »

« Luffy … C'est magnifique … Merci … Vraiment , ça me touche …

-Shishishishishi ! C'est normal . T'es mon frère !

-Moi aussi , j'ai un petit quelques chose pour toi , tiens ! .

Luffy ouvrit le paquet … Ou plutôt l'arracha …

Il reçut un manteau … Pas n'importe lequel , celui ayant appartenu au Seigneur des Pirates .

Luffy fut tellement content , qu'il se mit à sauter tout autour de la table.

« Shishishishishishi ! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Ace ! ,il alla l'embrasser sur la joue.

-De rien … Je savais que ça te plairai . Bon on retourne sur le bateau ? Il se fait tard …

-Non !

-Quoi ? ,s'étonna Ace

-Bah oui , t'as bien entendu , on rentre pas . C'est la deuxième partie de ta surprise ! On va passer la nuit … Dans une CABANE ! Tadaaaaa !

-Une cabane ? … Si ça te fait plaisir … ,soupira le plus vieux .

Donc, les deux frères marchèrent dans la neige , s'arrêtant quelques fois pour une bataille de boules de neige , ou pour construire un bonhomme .

Après trois-quarts d'heures de marche et de jeu , ils arrivèrent à destination .

Une fois à l'intérieur, Ace fut agréablement surpris , il s'attendait à trouver un endroit miteux, humide et délabré . Mais , dans cette petite cachette , il faisait chaud , la bâtisse était en excellent état et plusieurs meubles étaient présents …

Ace se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une simple cabane , c'était un chalet !

Luffy s'assit sur le tapis , devant la cheminée .

« Tu viens pas te réchauffer ? Tu va être tout froid quand on va aller dormir …

-Oui … J'arrive . »

Ils rirent ensembles ce lançant quelques vannes et jouant à côté d'un feu brulant .

Tout se passait bien , jusqu'au moment où ils commencèrent le jeu du « Action ou Vérité » …

« Action ou vérité ? ,demanda Luffy avec son éternel sourire .

-Euh … Action . ,répondit Ace anxieux .

-Trèèèès bien . Embrasse-moi !

-Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ! T'es mon frè...

(Début du lemon :33)

Ace fut coupé par les lèvres de Luffy qui vinrent se coller aux siennes .

Une fois leur baisé fini , le chapeau de paille reprit

« C'était pas plus compliqué …

-Euh … Ouais … ,balbutia le plus vieux encore éberlué par ce qui venait de se passer .

-Tu veux aller plus loin ? … demanda le plus jeune avec un sourire pervers .

-Non …

-Pourtant c'est pas ce que dis ton corps …. , répliqua le mugiwara en pointant du doigt une bosse sous le pantalon de son frère.

-Euh … C'est … C'est rien … ,articula difficilement Ace , honteux .

Mais la discussion n'eut pas le temps de se poursuivre …

Luffy était au dessus d'Ace et l'embrassait , tout en lui enlevant son pantalon …

« Lu' … Arrêtes …

-Non … T'en a envie … Je le sais … »

Le chapeau de paille embrassa chaque parcelle de corps de son amant , avant d'arriver à son sexe , déjà bien élevé .

Il prit le membre du plus vieux dans la bouche , et commença des mouvements de va et vient …

Ace avait honte de l'admettre , mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il en avait envie .

Lorsque qu'il eut fini , Luffy enleva à son tour le peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait .

Il lécha ses doigts , et quand ils furent assez humides , il les inséra dans son «frère »

Ace se tordit de douleur . Le chapeau de paille lui dit des mots doux , l'embrassa pour essayer de faire passer ce moment .

Mais au bout d'un moment , les grimaces du plus vieux laissèrent place à des soupirs de plaisir …

C'est alors que Luffy sortit ses doigts , pour les remplacer par une chose plus grande et grosse .

La douleur revient , mais disparut beaucoup plus vite que la première fois .

Quand il toucha la prostate du poing ardents , ce dernier hurla de plaisir .

Peu après le chapeau de paille se vida en Ace …

« Aaaa... Dieu que c'était bon ! ,dit Ace

-Plus que bon ! Excellent , comme un bon plat de Sanji !

-Euh ouais … Je sais pas si on peut comparer ce que l'on vient de faire à un repas …

-Shishishi … Dis Ace , on recommencera ?

-Bien sur … Mais ça reste entre nous !

-Ben oui ! Au faite …

-Quoi ?

-Joyeux Noël .

-Joyeux Noël sale môme ! »

Et ils s'endormirent sur le tapis , Luffy dans les bras d'Ace .

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus !

Joyeux Noël =)

N'oubliez pas le petit Review , sinon je ne progresserai jamais T.T


End file.
